iTake the what if challenge
by MelsGvardo
Summary: What if Freddie was not the one that gave Sam the peep talk on taking a risk? What if instead of one kiss there were two? Read to find out.. /taking the what if challenge!\


**A/N:** **So yeah, what up people.. Mels here just posting my first fic. Lol I know is kind of lame so please don´t be too harsh on me…**

**ok so first things first, I wants to let some stuff clear before you read; my mother language is not English, (with the hispanic last name who would have tought), so I beg your forgiveness for the grammar, uh… second this is the first time I ever write a fanfic so yeah.. oh and last I want to thank AnnieRocket5, Samantha_Nicole_Trewyn, TheWrtrInMe, DwynArthur, Expressionsofawriter, and well all my twitter friends that pushed me (more like trick me with a dare) to write this chizz, here is to you guys!**

**Anyways with my rambling finished here goes to nothing….**

**BTW if you guys by any chance like this chizz vote for me on the poll at TheWrtrInMe´s profile :D**

**Disclaimer : Yeah I don´t own.. Blah blah blah… :P**

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing slightly, the start of the summer was coming soon and the weather was nice enough to be outside with no jacket on, so there she was. The blue-eyed blond girl sat alone at the courtyard, her mind was clouded by the thoughts of the recent events. Her best friend Carly Shay the person that knew her the most, tried to set her up with Brad Evans the new kid at school, the iCarly intern, the great fudge maker… And speaking of iCarly there was Fredward too. Ever since the start of their friend-hate relationship, she has tortured and crushed the dork´s dreams and hopes; and now there she was trying to be nice and caring to him because suddenly out of the blue and because of a bike messenger knocked him out of the way, she fell in love with him. <em>"Love works on mysterious ways Sammy, it comes when you less expect it, and from the person you never dream of.."<em> She remembered her father said once she questioned about his and her mother´s relationship. - Why him though? - she wondered out loud, he was dorky, a tech geek, a momma´s boy, _"he´s changed"_ a voice on her head told her, _"he stands up for himself"_ the voice argued _"he´s not so dorky anymore, he looks kinda hot nowadays"_ she scoffed at the last thought.

- You know, everyone is worried that you haven´t showed up in a while - a voice interrupted the thoughts of the blue eyed girl. - Nah, they´re just relieved I haven´t done anything bad - she replied, Brad smiled and sat next to her, - You know I´m a good listener, is something is bothering you..- he trailed off, Sam took a deep breath and looked aside - It´s complicated.. - Brad took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze - Try me - he said with a smile, the blond sighted. After a few moments she spoke - Carly thinks I like you, and she is trying to play matchmaker with us - she said embarrassed, Brad chuckled lightly - Sorry but I just remembered how she tried to let us alone at the cafeteria - Sam laughed along, - yeah the dork´s excuse was pretty dumb - she felt a pain on her chest as she mentioned the brunette and stopped laughing. Brad noticed how Sam got nervous at the mention of Freddie - For how long have you been in love with him? - he asked looking serious, Sam stared at him wide eyed, her mouth was slightly open in surprise.

He chuckled at her reaction, - You know before I became intern of iCarly, I used to watch the show and it was pretty obvious that you had a crush on the guy - he let go of her hand and stood up to face her - I don- she was cut off by the blond guy - come on Sam, you´re know as an abrasive meat lover bully, you´re going to tell me that out of the blue you´re not like that anymore? - she was taken by surprise by Brad´s rant - Ever since we started working on the project you´ve been nothing but nice and helpful, and I know that is not you, and the time we went to the movies? - he asked and threw his arms up in desperation - It was like I wasn´t even there - Sam cringed at the hurt on Brad´s voice. He was right, that time they went to the movies even when it was one of the nerdiest movies ever she enjoyed every moment of it. she even bought them snacks and drinks with her own money, she did not insulted any of the fellow nerd friends of them. He was right, she was losing herself because of Fredward Benson - Yes.. I like Freddie, yes I´ve changed because of him, and I feel like I´m losing myself... I´m losing my mind.. - She whispered the last part. Brad sighted and wrapped his arms around her, she buried her head on his chest, and took a couple of deep breaths to prevent the tears from spilling. - You know, you don´t have to change the way you are Sam - he said holding her a little tighter, - Yeah right, as if being an obnoxious bully is going to take me somewhere - she she laughed a non happy laugh, - Look Sam, to love someone you gotta love yourself first. Maybe Freddie doesn´t like you that way but there will be another guy that will love you the way you deserve. I know that - He reassured her, the blond pushed him aside and walked away, closer to the door. - Yeah.. Like who? - She spat - Huh, tell me Brad, who would like a bully? A girl that eats like a pig? A girl that can knock out a truck driver with a cartoon milk? Who Brad? - She yelled frustrated, - I would.. - Brad said quietly...

Sam was shocked, there he was Brad Evans a nice, smart, good looking, non tattooed, non on parole guy that like her for who she was, and yet she couldn´t return the feeling because of a certain dork tech nerd, she was in love with. - You know the reason I auditioned to be the iCarly intern was to be near you - The blond guy took a step closer to her - Sam, you´re funny you´re smart, you´re beautiful, you don´t take anybody´s crap. Sure you might eat a little too much but hey! I love to cook for other people, and the beating up part.. well, we can always join a gym - He offered with a smile. She looked at him, her heart beating fast on her chest, _"come on Puckett, he is willing to put up with you. How can you not like him?" _she thought, _"you don´t like him because he is not Freddie" _another voice on her head argued. - Sam I really like you, and if you give me a chance I would be the one that show you what is like to be loved.. - He pleaded taking another step closer to her and taking her hand on his. - Brad, I.. - she tried to say something, but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing on hers. Brad´s lips were soft and gentle, they had a light taste of guacamole and tortilla chips. His eyes were closed he looked so serene and cute, but this was wrong cause she only liked him as a friend, she was in love with Fredward Benson and not Bradley Evans.

Slowly Brad pulled away, and smiled sadly - I´m sorry - He apologized, she took a step back. - Yo, Yo.. - The door busted open, behind it there he was Fredward Benson in all his geeky glory. - hey Sam can I talk you..? - he asked, she looked from  
>Brad to Freddie and took a deep breath - Sam? - Freddie called, - Hey... go for it. - Brad said with a small smile. She nodded and returned the smile, - I'm sorry - she said, the brunette boy looked at them confused, - you guys were so wrong - she told him - I'm not in love with Brad - Freddie looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. - then who? - he asked hoping not to get an arm ripped because he was asking too much - you - Sam said with no hesitation, she grabbed the boy by the shoulders and crashed her lips to his. Freddie was too shocked to do anything, his eyes were wide open, and just like the first time they kissed he felt a spark. something inside of him wanted to wrap his arms around her and returned the kiss with all the feelings he had buried deep down. But before he could do something the blond pulled away, a silent tear slid down her cheek - so.. sorry - she managed to said. Both guys looked at her, neither of them spoke, waiting for her to say something but instead she did what she was best at... she ran away...<p>

X

* * *

><p><strong>ok guys no flames! pweaaawy pweaaasee review, for the children? :) <strong>

**( voteeeee at TheWrtrInMe´s poll )**


End file.
